


Tension

by Anonymous



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Frottage, Javier loves to indulge him, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Some Fluff, janitor room, semi public blowjobs, switching relationship, yuzuru's greedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yuzuru came to an abrupt halt right in front of the rink, slapped his closed fist into the palm of his other hand and came very close to saying out loud, “I really want to suck Javi’s cock.”





	Tension

Yuzuru came to an abrupt halt right in front of the rink, slapped his closed fist into the palm of his other hand and came very close to saying out loud, “I really want to suck Javi’s cock.”

Thankfully, he managed to keep that rather lewd statement to himself, which was a very good thing because Alina and Wakaba were conversing with one another only a few feet away. That would not have been a fun thing to bounce back from, especially since he didn’t want to have to spend the next twenty minutes explaining that kind of thing to those two. Wakaba probably wouldn’t care but Alina...he wasn’t even sure she knew what sex was, let alone what a blowjob was. Regardless, despite the near snafu, he still really did want to suck Javier’s dick right then, at that moment. He just needed to go about finding him.

He set off, fully expecting to have to search for a while to find him but, to his surprise, all he had to do to find him was to turn around. Standing a short distance away, right outside the arena, conversing with a smiling Scott, was Javier. A little startled that it was that easy but happy he didn’t have to spend an extraordinarily long time just looking, Yuzuru dashed over to them, probably looking a bit too eager as he went. As he neared, Javier turned and smiled down at him.

“Hello, there, Yuzu.” He said, reaching out with one hand towards him.

“Hello, Javier. Hello, Scott.” Yuzuru responded, panting a little. Skidding to a halt beside them, he offered up a smile and took hold of the hand offered to him, “Am I interrupting anything?”

“Oh, no, I was just finishing up.” Scott said, returning the grin before turning to look back up at Javier, “I will take my leave now. Tessa will get mad at me if I get late to our interview together.”

“Then I recommend you hurry up, you should know how Tessa is when angry”

With that, Scott gave a short bow then smoothly strode away, towards the press room, Yuzuru noted. Warm fingers suddenly brushed gently against his cheek, causing him to start slightly. Turning back towards Javier, Yuzuru felt his heartbeat pick up a little when a warm, adoring gaze met his home.

“And what can I do for you, _mi amor_?” Javier asked softly. Gosh, how much he loved Javier’s terms of endearment towards his person.

“Are you busy right now?”

“Not at all. For now, my time is entirely devoted to you.”

“Perfect,” Yuzuru grinned widely, “come with me, then. But I should remind you that you should devote all your time to me. I don’t like sharing”

Javier just shook his head at that. He didn’t know why, but he found Yuzuru’s jealousy and greediness extremely attractive.

He began tugging him somewhere that he knew no one would bother him. After turning some corridors and nearly throwing off a sleepy Shoma, Yuzuru tugged Javier into one of the not used janitors’ room, that just had some brooms in there. It was a bit uncivilized to be giving a blowjob in such a location but going back to his bedroom at the hotel was just asking for an unwelcomed interruption, from Brian or his mother or even the press. He had quickly learned that the majority of the guys didn’t know how to knock so he had to be extra careful during more intimate times. This was a time that he didn’t want to have to be careful. Right now, he wanted to be messy, and entirely focused on the act alone.

Chuckling softly, Javier allowed himself to be tugged around. Without asking what or where, he followed easily after Yuzuru, nodding greeting to anyone who called. Thankfully, they managed to reach the destination without anyone really stopping or noticing them. Leading Javier down carefully, Yuzuru slipped into the small room then tugged Javier in as well.

“What are you planning, _Cariño_?” Javier asked, his voice laced with amusement.

Yuzuru just smiled in response, tugging Javier even further in. Once he was sure that they were completely hidden from everyone outside, he gently pushed Javier up against one of the walls, sunk to his knees in front of him and began to make quick work on getting his trousers open. Practice, practice, practice had made Yuzuru a master of quickly working around it - finding the perfect ways to push and pull so he could get where he needed to go.

The abruptness of his actions earned a little surprised grunt from Javier, but he made no move to make it stop. Instead, a quick glance up showed him smiling slightly, two bright splashes of red staining his pale cheeks. Already, there was a spark of lusty fire blazing in his dark eyes. He knew where this was going and wanted it. If anything, that just made Yuzuru even more eager. Heart now thundering in his chest, his own cock hardening in anticipation, he managed to get Javier’s trousers opened, showed his hand inside, and was immediately greeted by an intensely hard, incredibly hot length of rigid meat.

Normally, he’d take the time to play and tease him a little, but his patience was seriously being tested. Right now, he didn’t want to waste time with foreplay (that could always come later). So, instead, he maneuverer his way into Javier’s underwear and whipped out what he really wanted. Javier’s cock - Javier’s beautiful, amazing cock. Thick, long, veiny with a perfect amount of dusky pubic hairs at the base. It was gorgeous, and it was all Yuzuru’s. And it was very, very hard. Precum was already dripping down from the stolen, engorged head.

Without any hesitation, Yuzuru opened his mouth up wide, popped the head into his mouth and sunk all the way down to the base in one smooth, fluid motion. His head begin to swim as the strong taste of Javier’s cock flooded his mouth. Masculine, earthy with just a hint of something entirely unique that was all Javi. He didn’t know why, but he felt that his cock tasted that way because Javier’s manly and _suave’s_ performances on ice, that little hint was maybe thanks to that aerobic class program, that never failed to make him aroused on the spot to the point of attacking his boyfriend in front of everyone to see. Overhead, Javier gasped loudly, a delicious shiver racing through his muscular body. A hand rested on the top of his head. Thick, strong fingers weaved through his hair, stroking, gripping, urging him to keep going.

He was more than happy to do so. Setting his hands-on Javier’s hips, he set a slow, steady pace at first. Fast was good but he wanted to feel every single inch of Javier’s delectable, amazing cock going in and out of his mouth. Tonguing the underside, loving the feel of the veins against his tongue, he didn’t even try to keep the excess saliva from slipping free. Pretty soon, it’d be nothing more than an afterthought. Applying a gentle suction, he slipped back all the way to the head, lovingly swirled his tongue around it, scooping up all traces of precum and swallowing them down before slowly sinking back down to the bottom. Over and over, he repeated the motion until he had Javier shivering underneath his hands.

“ _Dios_!” Javier groaned, hips violently shaking. The hand on his head was now tightly gripping onto his hair, “Yuzu! Damn!”

There was no music in any world that was more beautiful than that. Not even the music of his own programs and exhibitions. And that melody was his, only his, no need to use headphones to block the sound to prying ears. Just his. Figuring that he had had his fun and knowing Javier probably wasn’t going to be able to last much longer (blowjobs were his weakness, after all), Yuzuru set a new pace: faster, harder, with an extra emphasis on suction. Hollowing out his cheeks, completely forgetting about his own painful erection pushing up against the confines of his trousers, Yuzuru focused everything on the cock in his mouth. Not much longer, not much longer at all now. He could feel every twitch, pulse and shiver against his tongue. Above him, intensely hot mews and gasps of pleasure were raining down on him.

Glancing up, though it was a bit hard to see with such a rapid pace, he found Javier, despite being obviously overrun with pleasure, was looking straight down at him. Mouth wide open, cheeks dyed a beautiful shade of crimson and chesnut hair mussed, he was truly a sight to behold. That alone would have him nearly coming in his pants but having Javier watching him, so completely unable to look away, combined with the sensation of being mouth fucked by him was just a little too much. Breathing hard, drool streaming down from his mouth, Yuzuru reached down to his crotch, made it to almost going through the arduous process of getting his own cock out when Javier suddenly let out a gasping, low moan. Throwing his head back, his back arched as he spent himself in Yuzuru’s mouth.

Coming to a stop, yuzuru gently sucked on the ejaculating cock, coaxing out every last bit, which he swallowed quickly. Once everything was out, he slid off Javier’s steadily softening cock, letting it fall from his lips. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he took a moment to catch his breath then looked up. Still a beautiful shade of red, Javier was panting hard, his hazelnut eyes dazed and hazy. Smiling widely, Yuzuru got to his feet, reached up to cup javier’s cheeks and pulled him down for a kiss.

Oh, how much he loves the Spaniard in front of him. He could feel his heart bursting inside his chest as he melted into the kiss, letting Javier lead that way and set the pace.

“Now, you. I see that you also need some care under there.” Javier rasped, his voice sending a shiver racing throughout Yuzuru’s body.

Yanking him around, Javier pushed him up against the wall, shoved a large thigh between his legs and pushed up against his erection. A white hot, lightning bolt of pleasure raced up his spine then exploded in vibrant sparks inside his mind. Gasping loudly, Yuzuru threw his arms around Javier’s shoulders, dragging him close, and began to grind against him. Given how wound up he already was, it was surprising when he came just moments later. He was a bit embarrassed, coming like this, like a horny, unexperienced teenager, but Javier seemed happy, enjoying the view in front of him, of red cheeks and that soft glow that Yuzuru always had after the orgasm.

Gasping, fingers and toes tingling, he slumped back so he could smile lazily up at Javier. Dark eyes watched him, taking in every inch of him, practically licking him with their heated, wanting gaze.

“Do you still have some time?” Yuzuru asked softly, reaching up to play with the stray curl of hair that hung in front of Javier’s forehead.

“For you, I have all the time in the world.” Javier replied huskily, before swooping down to capture his lips in a kiss once more.

This was perfect, and Yuzuru wouldn’t need anything more to feel perfect and complete.

Oh, how fortunate he was.


End file.
